Dreaming Evolution
by Phoenix Lumen
Summary: As she meets with each Brother, she gets closer and closer to discovering something new. And then she meets them again, and learns even more.


The angle from whatever she's currently lying on is familiar, but not familiar enough that she's been seeing from it every day. No, it was like she'd seen it once or twice, but those times had been memorable, so the sight had been imprinted on her brain.

"Ah, Chichinashi. Are you so taken in by Yours Truly that you can't reply?"

Sparkling green eyes near enough surrounded by a reddy-brown head of hair suddenly pop into view, blocking the sight of the ceiling. She should be startled, but….

"Reply?" It comes out as a near whisper, and a near frown forms on the lips of the vampire above her.

"You're going to pick Yours Truly, aren't you, Chichinashi?"

Those gorgeous eyes disappear as Ayato's eyes close and he leans down into the crook of her neck, and her head automatically turns, opening up the available space for him to bite from. She hears the rustle of fabric as he climbs above her, sliding himself between her legs as he sucking a trail down the faint muscular cording of her neck.

"I….I have a name." It barely comes out of her mouth as her fingertips begin tingling, then her hands with every pull against her neck, her arms, her whole body and then it all draws to the centre of her body, before eventually settling in one huge lump right at the juncture of her thighs. She can practically feel her panties getting soaked. Gods, since when had a mouth on her neck been a way to make her wet?

"Of course you do…Bitch-chan." Her eyes fly open, (when had she closed them?), and she catches a glimpse of a black hat on russet hair before the view blurs and…she knows this view very well, since she's woken up to it near enough every late afternoon for weeks. The pink/purple gives it away also.

Kisses flitter down her throat to her collarbone, impeded from going any further from the fabric of her pink jumper.

"Raito…." It comes out as a gasp as he grinds his hips against hers, sending little sparks through her body as she spasms slightly. One of his hands moves to hold hers back against her pillow, and even as he moves, her free hand grabs hold of his hair, knocking his hat off as she tugs at the silky strands faintly.

"Let's fly to the moon." Sharp teeth slide down her neck, grazing not biting, and she flings her head back, her body going into as big as a curve it can as her back and hips lift off the mattress.

She can't help the faint shiver as when she comes back down, her back is now touching a hard, cold, flat surface. She can smell….roses?

Eyes opening again, (why does she keep closing them?), she sees a beautiful midnight sky, the stars seeming ten times brighter, and from the available light, can see she's lying in the middle of a bed of red roses.

And at the bottom of her available line of sight without moving her head, is something….purple? A faint tug at the swell of her breast brings back memories of the last time Kanato did this, and the murmur of his name brings his attention back to her face.

"Yui-chan….I need…." His eyes fix on her, and she can feel the blush on her cheeks deepening as she gets even more embarrassed….for some reason. His fingers slide into her hair, sliding a handful through his fingers as he lifts his hand away, then he glides his hand down her neck and against her breast, pulling her jumper down to slide two fingers on either side of the erect nipple through her black undervest. "I need….I _will_ carve all of me into you….."

All she knows next is the pulling of a mouth against her neck, and sucking against the new holes in her neck as fingers tweak at her nipple, the fabric making it feel slightly course but so arousing.

Her legs start folding around his thighs, her shoeless feet resting at the backs of his knees. The feeling against her back changes again, becoming bumpier and less cold, and she opens her eyes to look down as best she can, spotting black hair before the rest of the room is taken into account. She recognises the chair and table, the plant pots and the chemistry set-up on the desk. From this angle, she's pushed up against the bookcase, which is a bit different from the others where she'd been flat on her back.

"Reiji-san…." It comes out as a moan as hips grind harshly against her, well timed with one deep pull from the bite at her throat. It feels…_good_, and she pushes his head more tightly against her neck, her hips rocking back and forth slightly.

His upper body pulls back from hers, even as she feels his hands sliding down her vest, over her ribs to the hem of the fabric, and yanking it up, he exposes her entire upper body to his gaze.

"Yui-san, this body of yours needs disciplining. Luckily for you, I'm here." And with lips coated with her blood, he sucks the nipple of her right breast into his mouth as his right hand plays with the flesh of the other.

When the teeth bite into her breast, the tingles in her stomach seem to start peaking, and she opens her eyes to a different sight _again_.

There they are, the red roses, and with every second she looks at them, the red falls off them, like…blood drops, soaking the ground beneath them. All too soon, the ground is just a bloody mud around her, yet she feels no inclination to move, surrounded as she is by these silvery-white roses that seem to glow in the moonlight.

And then he pops above her, and with lust-blown eyes she stretches up, pulling him down so that not a single speck of dust could pass between their bodies. She feels him, that male hardness that she's never seen but only heard about, pulsing between her thighs, against the dampness of her blonde curls, and with a moan moves so he slides into her.

"Are you giving everything to us, Yui-chan?" His voice whispers across the short distance as he seems to move inside her without any end. Her thighs tremble at the thought. Her hand clenches deep into his rose-coloured hair, pushing and tugging at his head as he does the same thing with his hips. Whimpers and moans rise up from her lungs and escape her lips.

"More, please. Harder!" She bits into her lip to hold back a squeal as he moves faster but not deeper, pushing and pulling against her insides as she is filled and then emptied again, like a reusable vessel.

And then she can barely hold back a disappointed whimper as he stops suddenly.

"I will do as I please, so brace yourself." And then he moves like there is no end to him, deeper and faster and harder, filling and emptying her over and over again. She can't give a time for how long this happens, but one moment she is breathing air, and the next…

….Water. But she's fine, only opening her eyes at the newness of the environment, the sensation of dampness suddenly across the entirety of her skin.

The man who greets her is Shū, with his bright, ocean-blue eyes and blonde hair that seems darker in the water. It's Shū whose penis is buried deep within her body, whose naked flesh she feels beneath her fingers.

Shū who makes her feel like she's flying only moments later, with fangs buried deep in her breast as his hardness lets loose a great warmth within her.

However long later, she knows she can't be imagining the light that is getting brighter through the water. As she breaks through the skin of the water, she reflexively takes a deep breath…

...  
>...<p>

….And opens her eyes to see the roof of her bed, the fading light through the mostly shut curtains sending out a shadow across her pillows. She pants, and as she remembers the last time she saw her room, she looks about for the hat-wearing Sakamaki brother.

She lets what she remembers of the dream run through her brain, and as her thighs twitch, she feels a slickness she's never felt before. Tentatively, she moves a hand beneath the duvet, under her nightdress and in-between her legs, pulling it back out when she feels some of the fluid transfer to her fingertips.

Fear running through her veins, she pulls it back out, and is mostly relieved to note it's not blood. But the smell is….

Okay, so not just men could cum, but females too, just not the same way; something the Catholic school she'd been at before she'd been sent here had not taught.

However, if she can smell it, then the brothers surely can. In fact, she's a bit surprised that no-one's suddenly decided to appear in her room. Then again, the light from outside indicates the time; it's still a bit too early for any of the men in the residence to be awake.

She heads to the bathroom, determined to wash the scent away. It's a bit unfortunate that the feeling of the water brings to mind Shū with his amazing eyes. The new mint body wash she'd been 'gifted' with brings to mind the eyes of Ayato and Raito, the scrubber the red of Reiji's eyes, and the lavender-purple shampoo is the exact colour of Kanato's hair. The bath towels are all the same shade of silvery-white that is Subaru's hair.

Had each of them done this, when her 'old' belongings had stopped 'working' properly? Marking their own little burst of possessiveness on her belongings? Or was her brain just being over-active and finding connections where there were none, after her dreams of last night?

She walks back into her bedroom, only to freeze completely at the sight of a pair of 'twins' pulling at her bed sheets, only to make some sort of inaudible agreement, and, before her eyes can comprehend the sight, have divested themselves of their clothes and begun writhing about under her duvet. She only knows they're naked from the various clothes now scattered about her room, and blushes faintly at the sight of the animal-print underwear half-lying on a white shirt.

'_Lock away temptation and desire Yui, you're here because you need to find the truth.'_

"Somebody had an eventful night." From this distance, and without a hat and clothes to distinguish between them, it's actually hard to tell which is Ayato and which is Raito.

"Did you imagine it was one of us, Bitch-chan?" Okay, that one is Raito. But being called 'Bitch-chan' is really starting to drag at her.

"'Us' as in one of you two, or 'us' as in one of the Sakamaki brothers?" It brings a frown to both of their faces, as she knew it would.

"But you'd never cheat on us, would you, Chichinashi?" That's another nickname that's starting to pull at her, and not in the good way. Unconsciously, she tries to puff herself up to make herself bigger, and it works, kind of.

The tops of her, admittedly rather small (falling somewhere between a B and a C), breasts are half-falling out of the top of her towel, and it makes each of the boys tilt their heads.

"Not exactly Chichinashi, Ayato, wouldn't you agree?" Ayato hums under his breath as he takes in the sight of the reddening skin in front of him.

"Perhaps…..Momo-chan then."

All she can do is blush as she does an about face, storming back into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Now Raito, doesn't that sound like a challenge to you?" With matching smirks, the pair climb out of the sheets, each of them smelling a bit like feminine sex, and saunter a few steps before disappearing.

A feminine shriek lets the entire mansion know something's going on. The smell that permeates the air within the neck few minutes draws them like moths to a naked flame.

...  
>...<p>

**Author's Note:** Accidentally got caught up in a reverse-harem, month long, viewing extravaganza, which derailed me from my K-story writing session (gomenasai for taking so long on that story btw, especially to those who've messaged me about it/reviewed the story).

Seriously, it started with Kuroko no Basuke (lots of sporty/pretty boys with hair all the colours of the rainbow), to Gakuen Heaven (academy full of pretty boys), to Brother's Conflict (multi-chapter story in the works for this anime), Uta no Prince sama (seasons 1 and 2), Starry Sky (a must watch!), Kamisama Hajimemashita (full of gorgeous silver-haired demonic beings), seventy-six episodes of Bleach (after which I needed a non-Bleach anime to watch, just to break-up all the fighting), and just today, the entire seasons of Kamigami no Asobi, Diabolik Lovers and Gekkan Shōjo Nozaki-kun, whilst simultaneously watching/listening to AMV's about Diabolik Lovers. (Look up songs called 'Flesh', 'I Want Your Bite' and 'Until It Hurts'. Seriously, if you like this anime, you'll like these songs, especially if you look up the AMV versions.)

(Seriously, the days when I don't have work can be filled up rather easily.)

I actually got a bit pissed off watching this (Diabolik Lovers) anime. Is it just me, or does Yui seem a bit/completely stupid at times? (Maybe I've just watched too much anime, read too much anime, and know more of the mythology about vampires than a seventeen year old 'typical' Japanese girl.) But I wanted to write something that makes her more than just a complete play toy, even if it seems like I make her one at the end. Something that makes it seem like she is seeing that the Brothers are actually rather gorgeous (is someone going to try and deny this?), and that she actually does get affected by what they're doing to her.

So here you have it. My one-shot attempt at making Yui seem a bit less than two-dimensional. There are a few quotes thrown in, which I found on the Wiki. I've **only **seen the anime, and not played the game, so if I make mention of things that seem out of order, or accidentally misquoted or whatever, it's due to that.


End file.
